1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file transfer systems, and in particular, relates to a file transfer system suitable for transfer of data captured through, for example, a video camera, to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, video files containing image data captured by means of a digital video camera are transferred to a computer because there is a limit on the use of the video files stored in the digital video camera.
In transferring the video files to the computer, it is inefficient to transfer a video file which has already been transferred. According to one approach to solving the problem, only untransferred video files are transferred. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-269120 discloses a method for storing information, indicating whether each video file has been transferred, as an index into each of a computer and a video storage device, such as a digital video camera, and determining whether a video file has been transferred from the video camera to the computer on the basis of the indexes transmitted and received between the camera and the computer.